This protocol will test the following hypotheses: 1. Renal glucose production (RGP) in the post-absorptive state equals glucose utilization (RGU) and is more sensitive to insulin suppression than hepatic glucose production (HGP). 2. RGP is increased in poorly controlled diabetes mellitus and is resistant to insulin action.